Aun
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy no era su novia...aun.


_Este fic es basado en una imagen (la que tengo de portada) que me encanto mucho y me dio la idea para hacer una historia._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Aun**

Si le preguntaras a Natsu Dragneel como se enamoró de Lucy Heartfilia, pues probablemente el pobre no te podría contestar bien, pues no estaba seguro ni el mismo. De lo que si estaba seguro es que al verla la odio con todo su ser y en menos de seis meses ya era otro de los estúpidos que babeaban a sus pies.

Ya saben, esa perra llamada Karma.

Pero es que cuando la vio con su largo cabello rubio, esa forma de hablar tan refinada y aura de princesa. La quiso vomitar. Él era de los típicos chicos violentos de su escuela, problemático y obligado a ir a clases por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil (y para mala suerte buena amiga) Erza Scarlet. Pero detestaba a esa gente que se creía más que otros solo por tener dinero, sin saber que esa superioridad no significaba que no fueran humanos.

Y que él pudiera patear sus estúpidos rostros cuando lo veían con inferioridad.

…

Solo la vio el primer día de reojo, saludando a los demás y presentándose con una sonrisa amable.

-Es bastante bonita-dijo Gray, su mejor amigo y rival desde que tenían cinco años.

A lo lejos Juvia la acosadora de su amigo, comenzó a retar a la Juvia diciendo que era su rival de amores.

-Es una creída más-contesto ajustando la bufanda que le regalo su padre a su cabeza.

Su amigo lo vio como el loco que era.

…

Para su buena suerte y mala para sus compañeros de salón, la chica termino en el salón del lado. Pero a pesar de que a él no le importaba la chica, durante todo un mes fue el único tema de conversación sobre sus amigos. La chica era bastante amable con los demás, a pesar que sabían que su posición económica podría hacerla una presumida. Era la mejor de su clase, incluso aunque Levy estuviera en ella (la novia de su primo) y sobre todo según los hombres tenía un físico escultural.

Bonita.

Rica.

E inteligente.

No podía concebir que una persona así existiera.

Algo malo tendría que tener esa Lucy Heartfilia.

…

Curiosamente poco después del mes de clases que la rubia se instaló en la academia de Fairy tail, él fue quien descubrió que no era tan perfecta como todos hablaban. Fue uno de esos días donde una dulce pero tenebrosa sonrisa de Mirajane, logra conseguir lo que nadie suele hacer, que fuera a la biblioteca en contra de su voluntad.

Para su disgusto la única persona en ella, era la adorable y estúpida rubia de la que todos hablaban.

Gruño furioso cuando ella le sonrió con amabilidad, como hacía con todos.

Pero detesto aún más que el libro que ocupaba Mira, estuviera en las manos de la chica. Después de todo ambas compartían salón.

-Ocupo el libro en tus manos-exigió tendiendo su mano.

Noto como la joven parecía confundida. Cuando esta volteo a verlo, luego de ver unos instantes el libro en sus manos, tenía el rostro una muda disculpa y sonrisa apenada.

-Gomene, lo necesito para un trabajo urgente, pero apenas lo termine te lo puedo entregar-dijo ella algo triste.

La ignoro tomando con rudeza el libro entre sus manos ante la mirada incrédula de la chica.

-Me vale una mierda que lo ocupes, si llego sin esta cosa Mira me matara-dijo dando media vuelta y caminando tranquilamente a la salida sin remordimiento.

Luego todo fue en cámara lenta. Un mal presentimiento lo hizo ver sobre su hombro, noto un aura oscura en la chica y la patada con nombre de "Lucy quick" le saco el aire y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

Unas dos horas después despertó en la enfermería con su hermana menor Wendy a su lado. La pequeña le decía que se lo topo inconsciente en la biblioteca vacía.

Sonrió algo adolorido con una sola palabra en su mente.

"Perra"

…

Ese primer encuentro entre ambos, no fue el mejor que pudieron tener. La semana siguiente a pesar de que la chica seguía sonriendo para todos, fue una completa sorpresa cuando al ver a Natsu por un pasillo, lo ignoro con un bufido al igual que él la fulminaba por perra. Nadie comprendía por que ambos chicos se llevaban tan mal, pues nadie tenía registro de que se hubieran conocido antes. Pero dado al carácter problemático de Natsu, la culpa cayo en gran manera sobre él.

Pero a él poco le importaba.

Por lo menos él sabía que la chica no era perfecta, era una perra y con una fuerza monstruosa que lo dejo inconsciente.

…

Dos semanas después del atentado de muerte, mientras caminaba por los pasillos la vio sentada en una banca leyendo un libro.

Era el momento perfecto para su venganza.

-Ohayo Luigi-saludo con una sonrisa fingida.

La chica hizo una mueca de odio y lo vio molesta. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver esa mirada furiosa, pues su estómago aun resentía la patada mortal de la chica a su persona. Pero aun valiente o idiota para el mismo caso.

No se iba a echar para atrás.

Ella lo ignoro volviendo su completa atención a su libro.

-Sin duda solo eres una Nerd más-murmuro empezando con un discurso planeado de insultos.

Pero antes si quiera de darle una oportunidad, el libro en manos de la rubia le pego con fuerza en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

Lo último que vio de la chica fue su pelo moverse con el movimiento de sus pasos.

Esa hija de…

…

Dos meses exactamente pasaron entre insultos y golpes de la chica. Pero curiosamente esos encuentros "casuales" eran cuando nadie estaba alrededor de la rubia. Pues la chica con solo dos meses se había vuelto jodidamente popular entre la población estudiantil masculina y algunas chicas que bateaban para el otro lado. Siempre sonriente y rodeada de gente.

Bastante problemática.

…

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunto Gray viéndolo temeroso.

Habían aprendido a temer a la sonrisa malévola de Natsu.

Pero este solo estaba sentado en su banca con una sonrisa divertida, había decidido pasar al siguiente nivel de su relación con la nerd.

A pesar que de la nada y con una fuerza monstruosa, un zapato se estalló en su frente ante la incredulidad de todos. Lucy Heartfilia estaba hecha una furia con otro zapato en sus manos y solo con medias en sus pies. Pero sus medias usualmente negras, estaban con un líquido viscoso rojo.

Mermelada de fresa.

-Miserable infeliz-dijo tirándole otro zapato que le dio directo en la boca y lo dejo inconsciente unos minutos.

Ese día todos descubrieron que la adorable rubia podía llegar a tener un carácter similar a la presidenta estudiantil.

Y que Natsu era más idiota de lo que creían.

…

A pesar de la nueva revelación del mal humor de Lucy, lejos de alejar a los demás, había atraído a algunos cuantos masoquistas y feministas como amigos. Incluso Erza había dicho a la rubia que si ocupaba de alguna ayuda, estaba a su completa disposición. Eso y que Mira le sonriera ahora todos los días, hacían que el poder de la rubia incrementara poco a poco con fuerza alarmante.

Pero entre ellos dos, el odio crecía cada vez más rápido.

…

A tres meses de su extraña relación de odio-odio, tuvo la desgracia de toparse a la chica fuera de horario escolar. Estaba sentada en el parque leyendo un libro, aparentemente era lo único que sabía hacer. El gruño furioso cuando sus miradas se toparon. Lamentablemente por ese choque de miradas, no vio el hombre tras de él hasta que prácticamente lo golpeo con una viga de construcción.

Vaya mala leche.

Cuando abrió los ojos, espero toparse con el suelo o con mala suerte en una ambulancia. Pero lo que le recibió fue un cielo azul y las hojas de un árbol que enmarcaban su visión.

Volteo su rostro topándose con la chica que le caía mal sentada a su lado leyendo el mismo libro.

Intento incorporarse, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza.

-Ese golpe en tu cabeza fue doloroso, llevas veinte minutos dormido…no me movería de ser tú-dijo pasando la hoja de su libro.

Frunció el ceño.

-No ocupo tu ayuda-

-No creas que lo hago con gusto, pero no sería una buena ciudadana dejándote en media acera inconsciente-

Giro a verla mal a pesar del dolor, la chica tenía una leve sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Fue en ese momento que debió imaginar que algo raro pasaba. Cuando todo a su alrededor se congelo y noto la sonrisa sincera de la chica, con los arboles de fondo y su cabello suelto. Cuando pensó que era una imagen agradable y que ella definitivamente no era fea.

Debió pensar que algo malo pasaba.

Pero solo giro la cabeza furioso.

-Eres una molestia-

-Hai hai-

…

Al día siguiente en los pasillos del instituto, cuando la vio riendo con sus amigos, recordó vagamente la imagen de ella sonriendo a su lado en la sombra de aquel árbol. A pesar de tener un vestido blanco, la chica no le importo ensuciarse para estar a su lado y se quedó hasta estar segura de que pudiera levantarse y caminar. Le dijo algunos insultos no propios de una señorita, antes de despedirlo con una sonrisa.

Esa Lucy era rara.

La vio a lo lejos volver a reír por algo que decía Levy.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos antes de dar media vuelta pensativo, ese día no tenía ganas de molestarla.

…

No entendía bien por qué, pero llevaba una semana ignorando a la chica y evitándola a toda costa. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir a molestarla directamente, si bien sus amigos notaron su cambio radical de molestarla un día e ignorarla al otro, ninguno comento nada. La mayoría debía pensar que simplemente se había aburrido o terminado por acostumbrarse a la chica.

En realidad él mismo no se entendía, y para ser sinceros, prefería alejarse.

-Escuchaste, Loke por fin se declaró a Lucy-san-comento una chica que no conocía a Lisanna a su lado.

Gray volteo a ver algo sorprendido como el lápiz de Natsu se había roto a la mitad y este parecía no importarle. Simplemente había arrebatado uno del asiento de su compañero de al frente y Freed solo se quejaba por eso.

-Yo escuche que lo rechazo-murmuro Lisanna para sí misma.

Gray seguía lo movimientos de Natsu y como este parecía haberse relajado un poco.

Toco el hombre de Erza frente a él y esta giro a verlo curiosa, él solo señalo a Natsu.

Los dos continuaron viéndolo.

-Aunque al parecer Loke no se rindió y desde la mañana no deja de acosarla para que tenga una cita. Tal vez Lucy acepte por insistencia-agrego Cana sentándose frente a ella.

Un sonido sordo hizo que todos voltearan a ver como Natsu salía del aula con mal humor.

Gray compartió una mirada curiosa con Erza.

En medio de los pasillos Natsu no tenía un rumbo fijo, pero la imagen de cierto peli naranja sufriendo se le hizo tentadora. Estaba tan distraído en sus métodos de tortura, que no noto como había empujado a una chica al suelo, mucho menos cuando esta le hizo una zancadilla hasta que estuvo boca arriba en el pasillo.

Giro a ver molesto a quien lo hubiera empujado.

Pero la imagen de unas pantaletas de fresas, hizo que Lucy se pusiera roja de la furia y le diera una famosa patada.

El sonido de crack alerto al resto de alumnos.

…

-No pensé que tu nariz fuera tan delicada-se sinceró Lucy al lado de él en medio hospital.

Le lanzo una mirada furiosa, pues una nariz rota dolía horrores. La chica había terminado solo con unas raspadas en su brazo al caer, pero la muy perra le había roto una nariz y no parecía muy preocupada por su propio dolor.

-Siempre me golpeas, eres una perra y me debes una grande-gruño con furia.

Una chispa de enojo brillo en los ojos de ella, pero al parecer la nariz rota le provocaba calmarse un poco.

-Bien-exclamo cruzándose de brazos.

Vaya, eso había sido inesperadamente fácil e inesperado. Había jurado que ella se quejaría un rato y lo ignoraría, pero su cara de determinación le indicaban que tenía un orgullo, o esa gente que no podía echarse para atrás después de dar una palabra.

Sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Puedo pedirte lo que sea?-pregunto mostrando su nariz casi totalmente vendada.

La vio tener un escalofrió.

-Nada pervertido-

-Santurrona-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que ya sé que pedir-

Lucy alzo una ceja al ver un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

…

Una semana después de haberlo ignorado por completo en terrenos escolares y en cualquier área. Natsu estaba sentado con diversión en una fuente, esperando con maldad que la chica llegara a su encuentro para pagar su deuda con él. Su nariz aún seguía vendada y era el perfecto recordatorio para que la chica lo viera furiosa.

Sonrió aún más al verla pararse frente a él, claramente furiosa.

Con un vestido corto, zapatos bajos y el pelo suelta, no se veía tan mal.

-Lista para nuestra cita…princesa nerd-dijo con malicia.

Los ojos de Lucy se entornaron en furia.

-Eres un desgraciado-

Se puso de pie en un pequeño salto de su lugar.

-Puedo sobrevivir con eso-

-Y chantajista-

-Tu una dramática-

A decir verdad en el momento en que la chica había aceptado de forma indirecta pagar por sus preocupaciones, solo tenía en mente un sabor amargo al imaginarla salir con un mujeriego como Loke. Pero la chica aunque él se negara a admitirlo era atractiva, por lo cual tarde o temprano saldría con alguno de sus múltiples admiradores.

Así que pensó que una cita no sería mala idea para que pagara sus deudas con él, sus múltiples golpes ya tenían moretones en todo su cuero.

O tal vez todo era una excusa.

No ahondaría más en ese último tema.

-Tu maravilloso plan para una cita es caminar por toda una ciudad-se quejó Lucy luego de veinte minutos de caminata silenciosa, claramente fastidiada.

Bufo por bajo.

Vaya que era desesperada.

-Ya casi llegamos princesa nerd-

-Deja de llamarme de esa forma-

-Como digas Luigi-

-No tienes el menor remedio-

Detuvo sus pasos antes de verla sobre su hombro, si bien el monologo parecía algo similar a lo que ellos solían molestar en la escuela, noto una mirada algo resignada y curiosa en los ojos de Lucy.

Sonrió levemente.

Si bien él no era tan indiferente al género femenino, era más de las personas que le gustaba molestar un rato a sus amigos o hacer escándalo.

Pero mírenlo.

En una cita con una chica, bastante atractiva y popular del pueblo.

Ironías de la vida.

-Ya llegamos Luce-dijo divertido al notar como esta se sonrojaba levemente por el nombre dado-vale veo que ese nombre no te fastidia tanto-dijo entrando al edificio.

Ella lo siguió confundida.

Los ojos de Lucy se volvieron en dos pequeñas ranuras y una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca, estaban ahora dentro de un centro de video juegos. Giro a ver fastidiada a Natsu pensando en que por lo menos se dignaría a tener una cita decente. Pero el chico ya estaba metido en una máquina de video juegos totalmente ignorándola. Noto la mirada intensa de otros hombres sobre ella, pues no habían muchas chicas en ese lugar.

Gruño caminando al lado de su acompañante esa tarde.

Ya al día siguiente lo apalearía por hacerle eso.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-le pregunto Natsu luego de morir en un juego.

Habían pasado veinte minutos en ese lugar, de no hacer algo moriría de aburrimiento.

-Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones-dijo dejándose guiar por el chico.

Llegaron a uno donde había dos armas de juguetes. Un juego de puntería. En la primera tanda grito asustada y fue pésima al no saber cómo todo se movía tan rápido, Natsu no dejo de reírse por tres minutos seguidos. En la próxima tanda ya estaba algo más acostumbrada y en busca de recuperar su orgullo, pero no había sido suficiente. En la quinta tanda del juego estaba muerta de risa ante los efectos de sonido de Natsu y como hablaba a la maquina como si fuera un teniente.

Luego de que los sacaran por no dejar a otros jugar en ese juego, pasaron por los diferentes juegos del lugar. Con varios tickets para cambiar a pesar de todo, solo recibieron un pequeño llavero de dragón que Natsu quedo embobado. Pero para su sorpresa el chico se lo había dado no más al salir.

-Tengo hambre-dijo deteniéndose en un puesto de ramen.

Lo vio incrédula cuando este la hizo entrar a un lugar de esa clase. No es que fuera una rica mimada, pero nunca había entrado a un lugar así.

Pero al probar los fideos, supo que se había perdido de mucho en su vida.

Comieron mientras Natsu contaba historias sobre cómo había conocido a Gray y Erza cuando eran niños, sobre sus peleas y cuanta tontera se le ocurriera. Para su vergüenza se rio tanto que escupió los fideos y Natsu no dejo de reírse de ella. Al menos hasta que recibió un golpe en el estómago.

La última visita del día fue a un parque cercano a la estación de buses que la llevaría a su hogar. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban mucho.

-Este día no fue tan malo como pensé-comento Lucy de pronto.

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio.

-Es este el momento donde admites estar enamorada de mí y te conviertes en mi novia-dijo con aire galante.

La chica soltó una carcajada antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio-

…

Ese día en la oscuridad de su cuarto luego de levantarse por tener un sueño subido de tono con cierta rubia. Maldijo a medio mundo incluyendo a su gato. No quería saber si fue de golpe por la cita el día anterior, no quiso ver si fue algo que se creó progresando poco a poco entre broma y broma. Pero tal vez sentía que la rubia le atraía un poco.

…

Cuando volvió a verla, por fuera solo la molesto como de costumbre y por dentro pensó que el escote de la chica era atractivo. Hasta ahí todo bien. Lo malo fue cuando ella le sonrió amablemente e ignoro por completo el escote para ver su sonrisa.

Hasta ahí.

Todo mal.

…

No quería ver sus sentimientos que estaban creciendo poco a poco. Prefería ignorarlos en cuanto fuera posible.

…

Entro ese día como quien dice "pedro por tu casa" e ignoro la mala mirada de la bibliotecaria, después de todo esa vieja amargada ya lo tenía entre ojos. Camino por los estantes de libros hasta poder verla a lo lejos. Esa chica que en un principio odio, pero que ahora era la que podía hacerlo sonreír sinceramente y alegrarle el día.

Con dos colas bajas en su largo cabello y lentes de lectura.

Lo ignoraba completamente, como siempre ocurría que leía un libro.

-¿Aun aprendiendo princesa Nerd?-pregunto con las manos en sus caderas y con diversión.

La chica giro a verlo molesta, como siempre había parecido verlo pues su mirada mostraba resignación.

-¿Qué quieres tu aquí?-pregunto después de un suspiro.

Se hizo el ofendido.

-¿Qué quiero yo aquí? Oh perdón. Pensé que puedo ver a mi novia cuando quiera-expreso con tranquilidad y sonrisa victoriosa al ver a la chica levemente sonrojada.

Se notaba incomoda, como de costumbre cuando hacia ese tipo de bromas.

Al menos la chica ya no le odiaba como al inicio, incluso pensaba que le caía bien pues solía sonreír abiertamente a su lado.

Cuando no la molestaba claro.

-Una vez más, no soy tu novia-dijo seria al verlo sonreír.

-Tsk, no aun querida-añadió con algo de burla para que se enojara.

Lucy giro su vista ignorándolo y roja como un tomate, a lo que el sonrió con algo de cariño antes de empezar a molestarla.

Porque sí.

La palabra clave en esa oración era.

Aun.

Pues puede que ahora solo sintiera una fuerte atracción por la chica, pero a como estaba el asunto…sabía que pasaría algo al final.

Solo que por ahora.

Esto era suficiente, aun lo era.

 **Fin**

 _Natsu es demasiado sexy para el mundo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
